Sharon Spitz
Physical Appearance She wears a light blue shirt and dark blue pants and has waist-length blone hair, usually found with a light blue clip in it. She has a tan skin tone, bright green eyes and also sports unusual silver braces. In the second season, she wears dark blue jeans and a bright pink shirt with a light green necklace. Life Sharon Spitz is the main character of the series. Sharon wants everything a teenage girl wants: to be popular, get good grades, hang out with friends, and have a boyfriend. Sharon sometimes does get into trouble and messes up like every other teen, but she always learns from her mistakes and sets things right in the end, no matter what the situation. Sharon is also known to be a clumsy girl and, would usually end up embarrassing herself somehow. Sharon's rival is Nina Harper, who attends Sharon's junior high school and later senior high school. Sharon's traits are, clumsiness, responsibility, caring, helpfulness, and so many more good, and some bad, traits about her. Sharon's family members include her father Richard, her mother Helen, and her two brothers, Adam and Josh. Sharon's best friend is Maria Wong, and her other friends are Connor MacKenzie, Alden Jones, Brock Leigthon, Dion, Marlo, and later on, Alyson Malitski. Sharon has five pets; her dogs, Pigger and Sampson, and her cats Moshie, Rocky, and Lawrence. Sharon is the middle child in her family. Sharon's favorite singers are Leena and Taylor Knight, both of who she met in person in the episodes "The Good Life" and "Knight To Remember". She was an extra in Leena's new music video and she learned she had a lot in common with her and she also learned from Leena that being a big star isn't easy as people think. Taylor Knight wasn't at all who Sharon thought he was and he ended up being a guy who's full of himself and he didn't seem to really care about her so Sharon was glad when he canceled their date to her prom. Sharon had a huge crush on Alden and they eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend, but later on, Alden ends their relationship. In the final episode, "Leap of Faith", Alden comes back to Sharon and tries to rebuild their relationship, saying that it was his mistake to end it. Sharon's character is based on the early life of the actor Alicia Silverstone. Just like Silverstone, Sharon is an animal rights supporter, and a vegetarian. Many times, her braces form a central part of Bracefaces plots, as they are magnets, which leads Sharon to unintentionally attract different objects and get into embarrassing situations, although they do help her occasionally. In the first episode, they are shown to pick-up radio and telephone frequencies, though it is never explained how. Usually, Sharon's braces hinder her more than they help her. Trivia *Sharon's voice changed in Season 2. In Season 1 she was voiced by Alicia Silverstone. Sharon Photo Gallery BVQWTE H2.jpg 30bf1b13-9ac3-4968-aeb7-4d9b478e347e_detail.jpg ac91cd05-fdf7-4862-b8d4-2aaccb9e3f6c_detail.jpg a0e29676-ad58-4506-ab34-1e46cded4a22_detail.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females